Lawen Austin
: "Soldiers and Jedi fight for a common goal, and that is peace. While I am a soldier, I adopt many of the Jedi's teachings during my career with them. Soldiers are rough and aggressive, as they are meant to be, but Jedi urge patience and calm to balance their emotions. If I were to choose, I would side with the Jedi. Their benevolence, coupled with their virtuous morals of the Force surpasses those of a soldier's duty." : ―Lawen Austin Lawen Austin was a human male Republic officer during the final days of the Old Republic. Born in a family who were in the armed forces and an advocate for peace, Austin followed in their footsteps and joined the Republic Military Academy on Coruscant in 40 BBY. Upon graduating from the academy in 34 BBY, Austin joined the Darpa Sector Fleet in charge of patrolling the Darpa sector, which was part of the Galactic Republic before the Clone Wars. There, he served as an Ensign, supervising crew members and slowly gaining experience from his superior officers. Later, he was judged ready and was promoted to Lieutenant. In 22 BBY, the Clone Wars had erupted, and Austin, desiring to have a more active role on the surface, resigned, and joined the ranks of the Grand Army of the Republic, comprised nearly of Clone troopers. In the Grand Army, Austin served first as a Colonel, leading the 968th Artillery Regiment into the battlefield. He was later promoted to General for his recognized actions on Alzoc III in 20 BBY, when he assisted Jedi Generals Plo Koon and Alloysis Keloy to eliminate the Droid Army presence supplying the Separatists with resources. When the war concluded in 19 BBY, Austin served alongside Jedi General Serin Waylun on Kashyyyk, when the Clone troopers executed Order 66. Austin, being perplexed and shocked, demanded why the troops attempted to kill their Jedi General. When the troops told him that the Jedi were traitors, Austin denied them to kill Serin. Being seen as a traitor and Jedi sympathizer, the troops also fired on Austin, forcing both him and Waylun to flee. Once clear, Waylun made the decision of staying here, leaving Lawen to escape the planet on his own. Immediately thereafter, Austin went into hiding in the Outer Rim not wanting to serve an empire that enforced brutality, genocide and prejudice throughout the galaxy. In 2 ABY, shortly following Yavin IV, Austin joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic, where he helped the Alliance's troops secure small yet decisive victories against the Empire. Following the Empire's defeat, Austin continued to serve the New Republic against the Imperial Remnant. However, when Jedi Master Luke Skywalker recognized the Force within him, Austin accepted of being trained into the New Jedi Order, where he served as a Jedi Knight during the New Republic era. Austin died peacefully in 42 ABY on Aaeton, the same planet of where his life began as a soldier of the Republic, to becoming a Jedi of the New Jedi Order. Biography Early Life (58 BBY-40 BBY) : "I am not so certain if you can understand the Will of the Force. You are, after all, a non-Jedi and only those with intensive training from the Jedi Order can understand what the Force truly is." : "Try me." —Kyle Redbreak and Lawen Austin on Ragoon VI Born in 58 BBY on the planet Aaeton in the Core Worlds, Austin hailed from a family who held military and peace-loving status in previous centuries. At the age of eighteen, when the government allowed Aaeton authorization for its people to visit the world of Ragoon VI, Austin, along with his family went there for a short holiday. There, Austin met the young Padawan, Kyle Redbreak, who came here with his master, along with other Jedi to recuperate after the Stark Hyperspace War recently. Redbreak told Austin about life as a Jedi, and that non-Jedi could not understand the knowledge of the Force. After his lengthy holiday, Austin returned to Aaeton to ponder the next two years of the Force Redbreak told him about. : "Really, Austin. If this is how you perform in the academy, you will do poorly on the battlefield. Furthermore, you would be causing disgrace to your family who entered military service in the years proceeding the next. If these repetitions occur, you will be having a short life if you manage to graduate with this kind of behaviour." —Fasdin Powen reprimanding Austin for his recent performance in leadership In 40 BBY, Austin joined the Republic Military Academy, to continue his family's tradition of military service. There, he learned about marksmanship and leadership roles, including sharpshooting and military protocol. At first, Austin proved to be a challenge for his instructors--he would perform reckless mistakes, such as leading his men into suicide firing zones, running out without sticking to cover, and miscalculating enemy shots. For this, he was often reprimanded by his instructors, such as Fasdin Powen. However, during the next six years at the academy, Austin became a respected sharpshooter, including his now improved ability to lead his men without causing heavy casualties. His improved performance caught the attention of many of his superiors, considering him for a position in the Republic Military. Military Career (34 BBY-22 BBY) Graduating from the Academy with the rank of Lieutenant, Austin was given a position in the Darpa Sector Fleet. Though Austin was disappointed of not having to do with ground-based operations, he took the post regardless, wanting to learn more. Joining the fleet, he first served as an Ensign on the ship, Effciency, ''and for the next twelve years, Austin learned about navigation and hyperspace. Particpating in space battles such as the disasterous Malastare Narrows, Austin felt the scars of death during that fateful encounter with Admiral Trench. In 22 BBY, however, Austin, attaining the rank of Lieutenant in the fleet, resigned from his post when the Clone Wars broke out. Desiring to take on a more active role on the ground, Austin was quickly drafted into the Grand Army with the rank of Colonel. The Clone Wars (22 BBY-19 BBY) Following Geonosis, the clone troopers were immediately pressed into service. Legions of clone troopers were sent to dozens of homeworlds to dispel Count Dooku's formidable Droid Army. As the Republic began to organize its movements, strategies and resources, the Jedi Order became affected by its decisions, leading clone troopers into the heat of battle to secure an often heavy victory. All Republic Generals were commissioned were serve the Grand Army, Lawen being among them who had just transferred from the fleet. (To be Expanded) Breakout on Coruscant : ''"When the Coruscant breakout occured, citizens were plunged into tension and fear. I saw their faces, and I had a gut feeling that something worse was about to happen, and the last thing I'd want is a protest." —excerpt from Lawen Austin's memoirs: The Republic prison block on Coruscant was broken into by a breakout team. Successfully cutting all power in the building, they were able to break out three prominent Separatist leaders: Wat Tambor of the Techno Union, Poggle the Lesser of Geonosis, and Whorm Loathsom of the Retail Caucus, all of whom who were captured during the first year of the war. When the Senate received word, they immediately issued a planetary alert, quarantining all ships, and having the citizen's ID's checked. With Coruscant's planetary shield holding, the Republic called out all Shock Troopers to search and recapture the fugitives, including their rescuers. The Jedi Order was also called to help out, with Jedi Knight Serin Waylun and Jedi Master Kyle Redbreak leading the investigation. Austin, meanwhile, was at hangar 429, where an explosion occurred recently in the early stages of the day. Joined by Redbreak, Branch, and Delta Squad, they uncovered a dead and mutilated body stored inside a crate. While Austin remained behind to clean up the mess, Redbreak and the clones returned to the temple to report their findings. Over the next few days, tension arose in Coruscant, including the Underworld. What was even more disturbing was that several dead bodies were found, killed by small knives carried by pirates. (To be Expanded) Battle of Ord Cestus In 20 BBY, the Outer Rim Sieges had begun. With thanks to Austin and his men of the 968th Artillery Regiment, the Republic won numerous key victories such as Duro, Commoner, and Balmorra. As the Separatist Droid Armies were slowly being pushed out of the Core Worlds and Colonies, the Grand Army started to gain an advantage in the war. On Ord Cestus, however, despite its people continuing to pledge its support to Coruscant, some X'Tings felt that the Republic was "enslaving" them for their own gains. Therefore, small batches of JK-13 Killer Droids, Droids that were capable of anticipating a Jedi's movements but were later stopped earlier in the war, were being manufactured and were prepared for use against the Republic, while some were being sold to the Separatists. The Separatists, however, felt that they were not getting enough JK-13s, and so decided to assume control of the manufacturing. A fleet of Separatist warships, including a small detachment of the Bulkstorm Fleet, arrived on Ord Cestus, and took the major city of Jantos, where the JK-13s were being created. The Hive Council immediately dispatched an alert to the Republic, urging the Senate to come to their aid. Despite the Republic pooling its resources to the Outer Rim Campaigns, Chancellor Palpatine agreed to send help to the Hive Council, since the JK-13 Droids could not be allowed to enter the war. However, because of the Jedi and their troop detachments were too pre-occupied in the Outer Rim, General Lawen Austin and his men were dispatched to Ord Cestus to permanently halt the production of the JK-13 Droids. As Austin and his fleet prepared to jump to hyperspace, however, Master Yoda arrived at the last minute, saying that he wished to accompany Austin, and "observe" him, though the General was unsure of what he meant. (To be Expanded) New Republic era (To be Expanded) Personality and Traits : "I'm not like other Republic generals that serve the Republic, in fact, I don't feel like a General at all. I am a compassionate young man, and that's what's keeping me to serve the Army. When the New Jedi Order was established, my life became a new beginning." —excerpt from Lawen Austin's memoirs A Republic soldier and later a Jedi Knight of the New Order, Austin experienced many changes during his exploits. Differing from other Republic Generals, Lawen shows compassion and sympathy towards his men, yet retains some form of military discipline by going by the book. Calm, cool-headed (and sometimes reckless), Austin takes situations with careful observation, and determines the best solution in order to get the best results. While Austin serves the Republic, he did serve the Jedi Order as an ally and friend. Despite his family going by military tradition, Austin yearned to learn the Ways of the Jedi. His wish came true when Luke Skywalker, having established the New Jedi Order in 11 ABY, offered to help Austin to deepen his Force abilities and combat skills. A Jedi Knight serving the New Republic, Austin continually protects the innocents, and is often recognized for his courageous deeds. Weapons and Force Abilities : "The most unusual weapons can turn out to be the deadliest." —Lawen Austin Austin carries two weapons: A customized vibroblade and a blaster pistol. Though he often uses his blaster pistol during the Clone Wars, he is known to also utilize his custom vibroblade on numerous occasions such as when he dueled the dark acolyte, Hevaf Bolaz on Ord Cestus. When Luke Skywalker established the New Jedi Order, Austin built himself a lightsaber, producing a dazzling yellow blade. Austin's Force abilities consists of the primary Force uses, such as Force Pull and push. He has also been known to utilize dark side Force powers, such as Morichro and Emerald Lightning, all of which had been taught by Kyle Redbreak. Austin also has the ability to utilize Battle Meditation, an ability that was difficult to master. Austin only uses his Force powers for the light, and is always aware of the darkness posing within himself, and to those that surround him in the larger galaxy. Awards *Cross of Glory (2) awarded for exceptional leadership and demonstrating coolness under fire. *Mark of Victory (1) awarded for continual service to the Grand Army of the Republic. Category:General Category:Humans Category:Republic Category:New Republic Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Master Category:Leader Category:968th Artillery Regiment Category:Rebel Alliance Category:New Jedi Order Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Knight Category:Class Rank:Knight Category:Force Sensitive Category:Galactic Republic